


try to trace my picture

by likewinning



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're <em>not</em> painting me in the nude."</p>
            </blockquote>





	try to trace my picture

"This is embarrassing," Connor says. They're at Kyle's place, in his room that's more a closet than anything else, but it has good light and that's all Kyle really cares about.

"Why?" Kyle asks. He's sitting back on his bed, sketchbook in hand and a mess of pencils surrounding him. He's going to get a real studio someday, when he makes enough to pay for more than rent and art supplies. Meals, he gets from work when M lets them take home the expired stuff.

"I'm… I feel exposed," Connor says. He's standing in the middle of the room, where the sun shines off his hair and turns it golden.

It took Kyle weeks to ask Connor if he could paint him. Months, really, but they've only been _dating_ for -

"Don't think about it like that," Kyle says. "I've painted people before."

"Girlfriends?" Connor asks, and he blushes when he says it, makes Kyle want to mix that color right _now_ , the way it spreads right down to his neck.

"Not all of them," Kyle says. He sets his stuff down, moves to stand in front of Connor.

"Look, we don't have to do this," he says.

"You want to," Connor says.

"I want _you_ ," Kyle says. He leans forward, rests his head on Connor's neck. They haven't done anything yet, just kissed - kissed until Kyle felt like his whole body might explode with it, until he jerked off furiously at home with Connor's name on his lips.

"You're beautiful," Kyle tells him. "And I'm okay to wait for everything else until you're ready." He pulls back, looks at Connor. "But looking at you makes my hands itch. I start mixing colors in my head every time I see you."

Connor laughs, and it's bright and happy and Kyle kisses the sound from him. Connor holds Kyle's face in his hands and Kyle shivers at the strength of him. Sometimes when he doesn't have class, doesn't have to work, he goes to the gym just to watch Connor work.

"Kyle," Connor says. He breathes against Kyle's cheek. "Kyle, will - will you touch me?"

"Jesus, yes," Kyle says. "Anything." He steps back enough to look at him, the flush in his cheeks and his kiss-red mouth. "What do you want?"

"I," Connor says. He runs his hands down Kyle's body, grips his hips. "Just," he says. "Just your hands for now. I."

"Yeah," Kyle says. "Yeah, okay. C'mere." He takes Connor's hands, guides Connor back over to the bed. "You don't have to take everything off -" He starts to say, but Connor strips off his shirt, his shorts, his boxers, and Kyle -

"Jesus, you're beautiful," Kyle says. He knew Connor was built, but every definition of muscle makes him want to trace it with his tongue, and Connor's cock -

He's hardly even touched another guy before, but all he wants is to _suck_.

"Kyle," Connor teases, and now Kyle's blushing. "You're _not_ painting me in the nude."

"Heh," Kyle says. "Not what I was thinking, but we'll work on that. Lie down for me?"

Connor does, lies back against the pillows like some beautiful dirty portrait, but he looks up at him. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kyle asks.

"I want to see you," Connor says. "I want." He looks down, then back up. "I want to touch you."

"Fuck," Kyle says, and then he's tugging his clothes off, getting into bed next to Connor and kissing him until his mouth hurts. He's hard, can feel how hard Connor is against him, and the sound Connor makes when Kyle grips him is -

"Kyle," Connor says, and his hips arch and nothing in Kyle's brain makes sense anymore except getting Connor to say his name like that again.

"How - how do you like it?" Kyle asks, and Connor licks his lips.

"Slow," he says. "Hard."

"Yeah," Kyle says. "Yeah, okay, I - let me -" He gets on top of Connor, straddles him, and yeah, he's had something like _this_ fantasy before. 

"Oh," Connor says, and Kyle starts to move, grips Connor hard and takes it slow, a steady rhythm from the base of Connor's dick right up to his leaking head and Kyle wants to taste, wants to _know_.

"God," Kyle says. "I want," he says. "I want you in my mouth. Want - want you _in_ me."

"Yes," Connor pants, and Kyle ducks down to kiss him and Connor grips his ass, squeezes hard enough to bruise.

"Want you," Connor says. "Kyle, I -" Kyle squeezes him once more and he comes, shouts against Kyle's cheek and it's like fucking _music_.

Kyle pulls back just enough to bring his hand up to his mouth, just enough to taste, and Connor watches, stares as Kyle sucks his fingers clean.

Then Connor grabs him, flips them over and stares down at him, eyes wild, wanting, like -

"I want everything, too," Connor says. "I just -"

"I know," Kyle says. He touches Connor's face with his clean hand, runs his fingers through his hair. "Just - touch me? Fast. Hard."

Connor groans, brings his hand down to Kyle's dick, and Kyle's felt those calluses before but not - fuck, not like _this_.

"God," Kyle moans, and Connor slows to a stop, looks up at him.

"Is this - is this okay?"

"Fuck yes," Kyle says. He drags Connor in for a kiss, bites his bottom lip. "Don't stop."

He doesn't. He works Kyle fast, hard, reaching down for his balls and when Kyle comes he reaches for him again, kisses him until they're both a sticky, filthy mess. Connor slumps down on top of him and Kyle holds onto him, clasps the back of his neck.

"Was that," Connor murmurs around a yawn. "Was that okay?"

Kyle laughs. "That was fantastic, dude. You need a nap?"

"Yes," Connor says. "Yes, I think so." He rolls off of Kyle, and Kyle watches him for a minute before he reaches around for his sketchbook.

"Like this?" Connor asks. His eyes flutter and he yawns into the pillow.

"Yeah," Kyle says. "Like this."


End file.
